1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lead frames for light emitting device packages used to package a plurality of light emitting device chips, light emitting device packages, and illumination apparatuses employing the light emitting device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices which constitute a light emitting source through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor and thus may realize various colors of lights. LEDs have long lifetime, are easily made to be small and lightweight, have strong directivity of light, and thus are driven with low voltage. Also, LEDs are strong in terms of resistance to shock and vibration, do not require a warm-up time or complicated operation, and are easily packaged in various ways. Thus, LEDs may be applied in various fields.
In general, light emitting device chips such as LEDs are formed by performing a first packaging process and a second packaging process. In the first packaging process, phosphors and lenses are mounted on a lead frame to prepare a plurality of light emitting device chips. In the second packaging process, the plurality of light emitting device chips are mounted on a circuit board along with other devices to prepare a circuit.
In order to illuminate the light emitting devices such as LEDs, manufacturing costs thereof need to be reduced. In this regard, research into reducing the material cost and simplifying a manufacturing process is being widely conducted.